1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sweetener composition having excellent solubility, which includes N-{N-(3,3 -dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-(aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester (Neotame, abbreviated hereinafter to xe2x80x9cNMxe2x80x9d) and Aspartame (abbreviated hereinafter to xe2x80x9cAPMxe2x80x9d) as active ingredients.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is reported that the sweetness strength or sweetening potency of the synthetic high-potency sweetener, NM, is about 10,000 times that of sucrose in terms of weight ratio (Japanese Patent Kohyou Publication JP-A-8-503206). The properties of sweetness quality for NM are not reported in detail, but the present inventors have found that such a compound has an extremely weak early taste (i.e., wherein the sweetener, when put in the mouth, tastes sweet as early as sucrose), and is extremely strong in later taste (i.e., wherein the sweetener tastes sweet later than sucrose). Further, NM has a strong astringent taste. Accordingly, the balance of the quality of sweetness properties for NM is poor when compared to sucrose. Sucrose is generally regarded as the standard for evaluating the properties or characteristics of the quality of sweetness.
It is also reported that the sweetness strength of the amino acid type synthetic sweetener, APM, is about 200 times that of sucrose in weight ratio (See Japanese Patent Kokoku Publication JP-B-47-3 1031). APM has a sweetness quality characterized by a weak early taste and a strong later taste as compared with sucrose.
Various proposals have been made for the improvement in quality of the sweetness of NM and APM, particularly for the improvement in quality of the sweetness of the latter, thus achieving considerable effects. However, NM and APM have a further problem with dissolution characteristics; that is, NM and APM powders (crystalline raw powders) have poor dissolution characteristics in water (that is, they are not readily dissolved due to their easy formation of agglomerates, or their dissolution rate is low, etc.). Poor dissolution characteristics, which may result from the formation of agglomerates, or the like is significantly disadvantageous to industrial production, since the production yield of foods and drinks such as soft drinks that contain NM or APM to confer sweetness is undesirably reduced.
For improvement of the dissolution rate of APM, various proposals using pelletizing methods (granulations) have been made. However, these methods are not satisfactory in that they require further improvement of dissolution rate (See Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-4-346769 etc.) and require the simultaneous use of a relatively large amounts of excipients (See Japanese Patent Kokai Publications JP-A-49-126855, JP-A-50-19965, JP-A-57150361 etc.).
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is thus to improve the dissolution rate of NM and APM.
The present inventors have unexpectedly found that the dissolution rate of NM, and particularly that of a specific crystal of NM (which may be also called xe2x80x9cC-type crystalxe2x80x9d) is improved by APM in a certain range, and vice versa, and further that the dissolution rate of a mixture of both of them at a specific mixing range is higher than not only that of NM alone but also that of APM alone, and this phenomenon is particularly remarkable and significant when NM is in the form of C-type crystal.
Accordingly, one embodiment of the present invention provides a sweetener composition, which includes:
N-{N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester; and
Aspartame, wherein a ratio of the Aspartame to a total amount of the Aspartame and the N-{N-(3,3 -dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester is in the range of 10 to 99.5% by weight.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a drink composition, which includes:
a mixture of N-{N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester;
Aspartame; and
a potable liquid, wherein
a ratio of the Aspartame to a total amount of the N-{N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester and the Aspartame is in the range of 10 to 99.5% by weight.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for preparing a sweetener composition, which includes:
drying an A-type crystal of N-{N-(3,3 -dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester to obtain a C-type crystal of N-{N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for producing a sweetener, which includes:
admixing N-{N-(3 ,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester with Aspartame, wherein a ratio of the Aspartame to a total amount of the N-{N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester and the Aspartame is in the range of 10 to 99.5% by weight.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for improving the dissolution rate of N-{N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester, which includes, prior to dissolving the N-{N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl }-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester, admixing the N-{N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl }-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester with Aspartame, wherein a ratio of the Aspartame to a total amount of the N-{N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)-L-xcex1-aspartyl}-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester and the Aspartame is in the range of 10 to 99.5% by weight.